


Business Trip

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Series: Coworkers [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Business Trip

I gritted my teeth impatiently as my coworker, Tom, tried to haggle with the woman over the price of the rental car.

“Tom, the company’s paying,” I murmured. “Let it go. I just want to get to the damn hotel.”

He glared at me while the woman went back to get her manager. “Look, I’m tired too, but we both know the company’s seen better days. If I can get a better rate – ”

“Then you’ll look better in front of the boss, I get it. Fucking kiss-ass,” I muttered.

He let out a bitter laugh. “Here I honestly thought I was doing you a favor by coming with you on this trip.”

“You’re not doing  _me_  a favor, you’re doing the  _company_  a favor. They just wouldn’t let me go alone. It’s not my fault Candace backed out at the last minute.”

“And it’s not my fault, either, so could you at least  _pretend_  like you don’t loathe me with every fiber of your being?”

I rolled my eyes and bit back a nasty response as the woman returned. They exchanged a few more words and finally settled on a price. I hoisted my knapsack onto my back and picked up my purse and briefcase as we headed outside to where the car was idling.

I pulled a face. “A Fiat? Seriously? We’re going to be driving around in that?”

“It was what they had.”

“It’s miniscule.”

He threw up his hands and shouted, “We’re only going to be here for two days! What on earth are we hauling around that won’t fit in this car?”

“Your ego,” I muttered to myself as I threw my bags in the back and plopped down on the passenger seat.

It was a ninety-minute drive to the hotel. We sat in silence for the most part, occasionally bickering over the radio stations. I reviewed the meeting materials, which I knew by heart. We arrived, checked in, dropped our bags off in our adjacent rooms, and changed our clothes. Then we met up downstairs in the lobby restaurant to wait for our prospective clients.

They arrived within a half-hour and we introduced ourselves. We sat down and ordered dinner before pulling out a few presentation folders to show them the numbers. There were murmurs of approval as the man and woman reviewed the reports and the case studies we’d put together for them. I was vaguely aware something was missing, and I felt a jolt of nerves hit my stomach when I remembered I’d left a report they’d specifically requested in my backpack upstairs.

“Do you have the comparison price charts?” the older gentleman asked me.

 _And there it is._ I smiled as I rooted around in my briefcase, hoping against hope I’d stuck it in there. “I… er…”

“And could you explain this particular graph to me?” the woman asked. I stared, slightly panicked, unsure of whose issue to address first, when Tom leaned over.

“Is the price chart upstairs?” he whispered.

“Yes, in my bag,” I murmured, still rummaging in my case.

“Give me your extra keycard and I’ll grab it.”

I obeyed and slipped him the card under the table. “Sorry, Tom’s just going to run upstairs and grab the price chart.”

“It was my fault,” Tom said, his lips curling in an apologetic smile. “Give me a minute and I’ll be right back.”

I exhaled as he stood up and headed for the elevator, and I felt my body relax. “Right, now, I’d be happy to answer your question. Here, on this axis, you can see…”

The rest of the dinner and presentation went smoothly after Tom returned. At the end of the meal, we walked them to the lobby, shook hands, and they assured us they would be calling on Monday to iron out the details.

The moment they headed out the door I turned and threw my arms around Tom’s neck in a grateful hug. His body stiffened at the unexpected contact and I realized with a start how inappropriate I was being… and who I was hugging.

“Thank you. Sorry about… that,” I said, pulling away quickly. “I just… I really appreciate you covering for me.”

I glanced up at him and noticed he was blushing. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he nodded. “Of course. Not a problem at all. Well, I know you’re tired, so… we should go to bed.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Not  _together,_ fuck, you know what I meant.” His face grew even redder as he headed back toward the elevator and aggressively pressed the button for our floor. We walked in silence to our adjoining rooms.

“Meet downstairs at nine tomorrow?” I said briskly.

“Yup,” he replied as we unlocked our doors and entered our rooms.

I practically tore my dress off before I reached deep into the recesses of my purse and withdrew my vibrator. I was so fucking wet just from our hug that I couldn’t wait. I peeled off my panties and unhooked my bra, then threw myself down onto the bed, spread-eagled. I hit the switch and held the bullet right up against my clit, and closed my eyes.

I immediately went to my favorite fantasy. I visualized Tom, with that adorable flush on his face, fucking me, hovering over me as he slid in and out of my slick folds. His eyes were dark and his tongue darted out between his lips hungrily as he bucked his narrow hips. The mattress squeaked as I rolled my hips, the frustration of the past 24 hours quickly tightening into a focused pleasure in my pelvis. I moaned his name over and over as I masturbated, ratcheting the power up until I was practically bouncing on the bed, my clit pulsing with need. I called out his name one last time.

Suddenly I heard the door open and Tom rushed in, but I was too far gone. As he watched in shock, I fell over the edge into oblivion, my body seizing in ecstasy as my cunt contracted and released rhythmically.

My orgasm finally released me from its grip and I grasped for the covers, horrified. “Tom?” I whispered breathlessly. “What… the… how…”

“I was knocking and knocking, I heard you calling my name,” he said, covering his face with his hands. The vibrator was still buzzing loudly; I switched it off. “And I still had the keycard from earlier, I’m so sorry, I thought might you be hurt… oh Jesus, fuck, I’m so sorry, I’ll go…”

“Wait…  _wait_ …” My face was crimson. “Hold on. Please.”

He turned around, still hesitant. He licked his lips.

The silence between us was heavy with anticipation, and I lowered my eyes when I saw the telltale twitch between his legs.

“Tom, you’ve… got a hard-on.”

He glanced down. His pants looked uncomfortably snug around the growing bulge at his crotch.

“That’s… er… well, that is to say, I… can take care of that.” He cleared his throat.

“Tom.”

He closed his eyes.

“ _Do you want me?_ ” I whispered.

He looked at the floor and exhaled slowly. “I…” Silence flooded the room. Finally he met my gaze and nodded. “Yes. Do you want me?”

“For months,” I said. I drew the covers back off and allowed him to drink in the sight of my nudity.

“Are you sure?” he said, his voice deep and dark.

“Absolutely.”

I’d never seen a man undress so fast in my life. He didn’t even bother unbuttoning his shirt – he just tore it off over his head before yanking his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. He kicked off his socks and jumped onto the bed, rolling on top of me, kissing me frantically.

I gave a little giggle as he moaned into my mouth.

“Why did you… always act… as if you hated me?” he asked between kisses.

“Because… I didn’t think… you liked me…”

“I come off as an asshole sometimes,” he muttered, moving down to suck at my neck.

“I can be a complete bitch,” I replied, tangling my fingers in his hair.

“Match made in heaven.”

“Or regions south.”

He laughed as he reached down to massage my clit. I gave a little gasp; I was already sensitive from my last orgasm and his long fingers didn’t hesitate to gently tweak and stroke me. I ran my hands over his pecs before gripping his firm ass and kneading, pulling him closer. His erection pressed into my thigh and I guided him to my core.

“Fuck me, Tom,” I breathed.

“Oh, Christ,” he murmured, slipping between my legs and thrusting just outside of where I wanted him. “Say it again.”

“Fuck me, Tom…” I could feel him leaking onto my skin.

“One more time,” he gasped through gritted teeth.

“ _Fuck me, Tom_ ,” I hissed, and he rammed into me, eliciting a choked cry from my lips.

“Oh  _Jesus_ , you’re so wet,” he panted. “So wet… for me… all for me… tell me… tell me you want me…”

“I want you, Tom… oh baby, your cock feels so good…” I moaned as he filled me up. I ran my nails up and down his back and he shivered with pleasure as he thrust forward.

“ _Ah_ … Christ… your cunt’s so fucking… perfect… so tight and perfect, oh my  _God_ …” His voice was desperate and low, and my body throbbed with desire as he rutted into me deeper.

I pulsed my muscles around him and he dropped his head onto my collarbone as he quickened his pace. “Tom,  _Tom_ , fuck me, fuck me harder, baby… you’re so  _big_ , oh  _fuck!_ ” I cried out as the sounds of our bodies connecting grew louder and more urgent. His balls slapped against me as I took him all in, and he pushed up on his forearms so that he could watch his dick disappear inside my depths while his hips pistoned forward. I reached down and stroked my clit frantically, teetering right on the edge of my climax.

“Oh my God, oh my  _God_ , oh  _fuck_ , I’m going to… I’m…” He twitched inside me, and he pulled out just in time, spattering his come all over my pelvis and lower belly while he cried out desperately. I came right behind him, my eyes locked on the pearly white fluid spilling out of his rock-hard cock, coating me in his warmth.

He collapsed onto his side, his breathing labored, while my body rocked with aftershocks. He reached down and held my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“That was marvelous, sweetheart,” he murmured.

I smiled. “Tom.”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you see if you can save the company some more money and cancel your separate hotel room?”

He chuckled as he kissed me. “I may do just that.”


End file.
